Here Comes The Groom
by catgirl220
Summary: There's a wedding going on, and Harry is confused. (Dean/Seamus)


**A short, silly thing I wrote a while ago. Enjoy!**

"Harry!" Ginny called, taking off her jacket. "Mail came!"

He greeted her with a kiss, leaving the sudsy dishes in the sink for later. "Anything good, then?"

She thumbed through the stack of letters. "Not much. Auntie Muriel sent us another letter complaining about who-knows-what, uh… some stuff from the Ministry…"

While she was looking, Harry Potter went back into the kitchen, reaching into the soap once again for the few plates he had left to clean. He could have done it by magic, but found there was something soothing in the familiarity of rinsing and drying.

Ginny wandered into the room with him, reading her aunt's letter. She leaned against a yellow wall and gasped suddenly.

Harry turned quickly. "What's wrong?"

She looked up at him from a small postcard, smiling widely. "I don't believe it! Oh, this is so great!"

"What?"

She held the card up at him quickly, then looked at it again. "We just got an invitation to the wedding!"

"Wow!" Harry paused. "Who's wedding?"

"Dean and Seamus are getting married!" Ginny gushed. "Ah, it's about time Seamus settled down."

"Wait," Her partner frowned. "Who are they marrying?"

Ginny gave him an odd look. "You feeling alright?"

"Yeah, fine." _Just confused,_ Harry thought.

"Oh, this is so exciting! They used to do everything together at Hogwarts, remember? I suppose this is just another thing they both wanted to do with their best mate!" Ginny put a hand up to her mouth, looking like she might cry from happiness.

The pieces finally clicked into place in Harry's head. Dean and Seamus were having a joint wedding! "That is so nice. They really are close mates, then."

"That's one way of putting it!" Ginny laughed. "I can't believe they wouldn't tell us about this, the buggers."

"Well, it's not exactly traditional," Harry said. _Usually you only want to get married with your wife, not share a ceremony with someone else and their wife too. Any space they'd use would have to fit four sets of families and friends!_ He caught Ginny glaring at him and said hastily, "I'm not against it, Gin. It's their business, and I'm happy for them, honestly."

"Oh, I know you are," she said, kissing his cheek. "I've got to send Luna my congratulations. I know she's been pushing for this for ages, even at Hogwarts! I always thought she was joking, but now look at this! I'm so happy for them."

Ginny dashed upstairs, leaving Harry with his thoughts. Apparently Luna was marrying either Dean or Seamus, but he didn't know exactly who. If he had to guess, it would be Dean, although Harry wasn't sure. _I'll find out sometime,_ he thought, going back to the dishes.

—

"Say, Gin, when are these weddings?" He asked her a few days later over dinner.

"Well, there's only one," she corrected. "But it's in about two weeks."

"Two weeks? Doesn't give us much time to plan."

Ginny smiled at him. "Apparently there was a mix-up with the invitations. Both of them thought the other person had sent the cards out!"

Harry chuckled. "You're not a bridesmaid, right?"

"No, I'm not. Oh, we ought to think of a gift!"

"Shouldn't we get two separate ones?"

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows, a habit that Harry adored to watch. "No, I think just the one would be fine. That's what people normally do, yeah?"

Harry had always hated this part of going to fancy events. He never knew what to get his colleagues, and how could he even suggest a gift if he didn't know who his friends were marrying? "I'd check with Hermione. She always knows what to do."

"Ah, smart." Ginny laughed. "See, the common sense. That's the only reason I keep you around."

"I thought it was my dashing good looks."

"Yes, well… that too." She waggled her eyebrows at him. "Anyway, tell me about work today."

Conversation moved on, and soon, Harry forgot about the odd business with the weddings for the time being.

—

Two weeks passed quickly. Harry and Ginny were both kept busy with work and other things. Harry came back one day and decided that he wanted to paint the house a different color. Ron and Hermione came to help, but the trio only got through one wall before a paint war started. Ginny came home to find them running around the yard, covered in splotches of blue that matched the new, freshly painted wall standing out against its light green neighbors. She stood there for a minute, hands on hips, before throwing down her bag and joining in.

So all in all, there wasn't much time for Harry to think about the weddings until the day it arrived, sunny and warm.

"You got the gift, right?" He called to Ginny as she rummaged through the bathroom.

"Yeah, Hermione helped me! Have you seen my straightener?"

"No. Your hair's straight already, I don't see why you need one!" Harry said, fixing his suit jacket in the mirror.

Ginny appeared in the doorway. "You look very attractive."

He smirked at her.

"Anyway, the straightener's not for me— I promised Luna I'd help her get ready." Ginny leaned against Harry from behind, resting her hands on his shoulders. "You ought to see Luna in her dress, she's gorgeous."

"Well, I'll see her coming down the aisle, yeah?"

The redhead laughed. "That you will. Let's hope she doesn't forget the rings."

Harry turned to look at her. "What?"

"Oh, what time is it? I'd better go!" She kissed his cheek quickly. "You're Apparating there, right? I'll save you a seat— love you, bye!"

Ginny ran out of the room, leaving Harry to wonder why the bride would have to bring the rings. Then he shrugged. Maybe it was easier for Luna to bring them to the church, compared to—whichever boy she was marrying. Harry pondered who the other bride would be for a minute before shrugging and moving on to flattening his hair.

—

Ron clapped Harry on the shoulder as he slid by to get a seat. "Alright?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Never better. I've a bet going with Hermione that Seamus will blow something up out of nerves, though."

Hermione, looking prim in a violet dress, made a face. "Ron, you don't give him enough credit. Besides, _I_ said it was morally unethical to be betting on our friends at their wedding day."

"Yeah," Ron whispered to Harry. "But she still bet ten Sickles."

Harry laughed, squeezing in next to Ginny.

"You made it on time, then."

Harry tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear. "Don't say you doubted me. By the way, your bun's falling out."

"It's supposed to look like that!" She protested as Harry looked around the cathedral.

There were fewer people than he expected, many of which were recognizable from days at Hogwarts. Whoever the second bride must be, Harry thought, it would be someone that he would know, having been in the same year (and dorm room) as both Dean and Seamus.

"Hey, where's Luna's family? Is it just her dad?" Harry asked, searching for older people in the crowd of young adults. Hagrid was there (he certainly stood out of the crowd), along with Seamus' family and Dean's mother and sisters.

"Well, I don't know why he would come," Ginny said. "He wasn't invited, I don't think."

"Really?" Luna and her father had always seemed very close to Harry. It was odd that he wouldn't be there on her wedding day. "Why, did they have a falling-out?"

Ginny started to answer but was cut off by the swell of music. Dean and Seamus walked down the aisle together, and although Harry was still confused, he couldn't help grinning. They both looked so excited.

Behind them came Luna Lovegood— not in a wedding dress, surprisingly, but in a light blue gown. She held a cushion with a pair of rings on it.

 _So Luna's not one of the brides, she's the ring bearer? I wonder who the two are, then?_ Harry thought.

Following Luna was one Minerva McGonagall, still in stern black wizard's robes, and Harry did a double take. _They're not marrying our professor. Please, Merlin, don't let one of them marry Professor McGonagall._

The headmistress reached the front of the room and turned to face the rows of standing people. "Friends and family—"

Harry felt a huge wave of relief sweep through him. _She's only doing the ceremony. Good. Wait— are they starting without the brides?_ He looked around the room, but everyone else looked perfectly content. They also didn't seem to be waiting for anyone else.

 _Maybe she wants to introduce the grooms first,_ Harry thought. _Then the others will come in later._

It was a very beautiful place they had chosen to have the wedding in, Harry realized. The sun shone through the windows and reflected off of Luna's large earrings. Dean looked slightly tense, but Harry watched Seamus make a face at him. The taller man grinned and relaxed.

 _They make a good pair,_ Harry thought, dragging his attention guiltily back to McGonagall.

"Do you, Seamus Finnigan," She was saying, "take Dean Thomas as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Seamus grinned. "I do."

Harry's world screeched to a stop. From a great distance, he felt his mouth drop open. Thoughts rushed through his brain faster than a Snitch on game day.

 _Seamus and Dean are getting married? MARRIED? I didn't even know they were dating! I didn't know they liked blokes! (Dean dated Ginny—no, Harry, that's not important, pull it together.)_

 _That's_ _why they had the wedding together! Because they were actually getting married together! To each other!_

 _Ginny said Luna had been pushing for this—I thought she meant Luna was pushing for Dean to propose to her— she meant Luna had been pushing for Dean_ _and Seamus_ _to get together! To get married!_

 _Bloody hell, they're getting married._

"You alright?" Ginny whispered to him.

Harry nodded, watching his two friends slip rings onto each other's fingers. Dean muttered something that made Seamus stifle a laugh and Professor McGonagall's lips twitch upwards.

The pair kissed gently, quickly, as if they didn't want the audience to see. That was how it had always been with them, Harry realized. If you looked away for a split second, you could miss the wonder that was Dean and Seamus. Their privacy was fostered in the halls of school and the war, but once you saw it, you could never overlook how strong their bond was again.

Harry thought he might need to work on his observation skills.

The audience applauded, and Harry heard Ron cheering loudly, along with Hagrid's distinctive sobs.

Seamus grabbed Dean's hand, and they ran down the aisle, grinning like idiots. Luna raised her wand to release confetti, and Professor McGonagall quietly blew her nose.

"Reception's outside, everybody," Luna called. "Go congratulate the new couple and try some of the cake! It's delicious!"

"How do you know that?" McGonagall asked her, remembering that she had seen a large cake with a bite taken out of it on her way in.

Luna simply smiled.

—-

"That was a really beautiful wedding," Harry said to Ginny later, sitting at a table. He turned to watch the dancers swaying a few feet away from them. "Sure you don't want to dance?"

"You've stepped on my feet too many times tonight, thank you." Ginny laughed, shaking out her hair from its clip. "Oh, what happened to you earlier?"

"Hmm?"

"In the middle of the ceremony. You looked like you'd had a… life-changing epiphany. Or something."

"Oh, that." Harry laughed sheepishly, running a hand over his chin. "Well, you're not gonna believe this, but I didn't actually know Dean and Seamus were a thing until the middle of the wedding!"

Ginny gasped. "No!"

"Yes!" He joined in laughing with her. "I kept waiting for two brides to walk down the aisle!"

"What? That's so funny!" Ginny grabbed her stomach, giggling. "Excuse me for a second."

Harry reached for her arm as she started to walk away. "Hey, where're you going?"

"Oh!" Ginny laughed. "I have to go find Luna… she owes me five Galleons."

"Why?"

"Oh, she didn't have any faith in you. Thought it would take you until we got home to realize it was just Dean and Seamus, not Dean and Seamus and two other girls."

"What? You bet on me?" Harry grabbed her by the waist. "Rude!"

Ginny twisted away, laughing. "Come on, _I_ believed in you! To be fair, we also bet on Ron, but I don't think he's realized yet, so Luna might win that one!"

"How can he not have known by now?" Harry asked incredulously. "Five Sickles he does in the next two minutes."

"Hypocrite." She shrugged. "And you're one to talk. When Dean and Seamus said they had plans together for Valentine's Day, you thought they were 'hanging out as mates.'"

"Those weren't the exact words I used."

"I think they were." Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling. "I'm glad those two got married. They're good together."

"Yeah," Harry said, looking over to where the newlyweds were sitting. As he watched, Dean leaned over to wrap an arm around Seamus, who quietly leaned into the embrace. "They really are."

Across the dance floor, a familiar voice let out a yell.

"Oh, my God!" Ron cried. "I had no idea! Dean… Seamus! Married!" He gestured excitedly at Hermione. "Married!"

Seamus turned his head to whisper into Dean's ear. "Pay up."


End file.
